Brad Dourif
|birthplace = Huntington, WV |family = Joan Mavis Felton Jean Henri Dourif William C. Campbell Four unnamed sisters Unnamed brother Unnamed paternal grandfather Unnamed paternal grandmother Joni Dourif Janet Tanoue Fiona Dourif Kristina Dourif Tanoue |yearsactive = 1975-present }} Bradford Claude "Brad" Dourif is an American actor and voice actor best known for his roles in One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, the Child's Play franchise, Mississippi Burning, and The Lord of the Rings. Biography Dourif was born on March 18, 1950, in Huntington, West Virginia, where his father was the owner and operator a dye factory; he died when Dourif was three years old, after which his mother married William C. Campbell, a champion golfer, who helped to raise Brad, his brother, and his four sisters. From 1963 to 1965, Dourif attended Aiken Preparatory School in Aiken, South Carolina. There, he pursued his interests in art and acting. Although he briefly considered becoming a professional artist, he decided to settle on acting as a profession when he was inspired by his mother's participation as an actress in community theater. He started in school productions, after which he progressed into community theater, joining up with the Huntington Community Players while attending Marshall University of Huntington. When he was nineteen years old, he dropped out of college and headed to New York City, New York, where he found work with the Circle Repertory Company. During the early 1970s, Dourif appeared in a number of plays, off-Broadway and at Woodstock, New York. He also made his film debut in One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. His portrayal of the vulnerable character Billy Bibbit earned him early fame, including a Golden Globe Award for Best Acting Debut, a British Academy Film Award for Best Supporting Actor, and an Oscar nomination for Best Supporting Actor. Skeptical of his instant stardom, Dourif returned to New York, where he continued to work in theater and also taught acting and directing classes at Columbia University. On 1988, he quit his job and moved to Hollywood. Despite his attempts to avoid typecasting, Dourif always landed roles as demented, deranged, or disturbed characters, starting in Eyes of Laura Mars, John Huston's Wise Blood, Ragtime, Dune, and Blue Velvet. This acting style would go on to serve him well in a number of horror films, most notably as the voice of the evil doll Chucky in Child's Play and its sequels. Dourif later broke from the horror genre with roles in Fatal Beauty, Mississippi Burning, Hidden Agenda, and London Kills Me. His more recent film works include the role of Grima Wormtongue in Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings film trilogy. Since his TV debut in the made-for-TV PBS film The Mound Builders, Dourif has made sporadic appearances in a number of TV series, including The X-Files, Babylon 5, Star Trek: Voyager, Ponderosa, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Dourif portrayed psychotic, childlike serial killer puppeteer Adam Rain in "The Lesson". Filmography *Malignant (2013) as The Man *Avarice (2013) as Tom *Curse of Chucky (2013) as Charles Lee Ray/Chucky *Blood Shot (2013) as Bob *Gingerclown (2013) as Worm Creature *Santa Monica (2013) as Stan (short) *End of the World (2013) as Dr. Walter Brown *Criminal Minds - "The Lesson" (2012) TV episode - Adam Rain *Dishonored (2012) as Piero Joplin (video game, voice) *Wilfred (2012) as P.T. *Last Kind Words (2012) as Waylon *Once Upon a Time (2012) as Old Beggar *Catch .44 (2011) as Sheriff Connors *Miami Magma (2011) as Jacob Capilla *Psych (2011) as Bernie Bethel *Fading of the Cries (2011) as Mathias *Few Options (2011) as Chris Pendler *Fringe (2011) as Moreau *Priest (2011) as Salesman *Death and Cremation (2010) as Stan *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2010) as Dr. Iggy Drexel *Junkyard Dog (2010) as Sheriff Holk *Medium Rare (2010) as Mitch *Turbulent Skies (2010) as Richard *Chain Letter (2009) as Mr. Smirker *My Son, My Son, What Have Ye Done (2009) as Uncle Ted *The Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call - New Orleans (2009) as Ned Schoenholtz *Halloween II (2009) as Sheriff Lee Brackett *Lock and Roll Forever (2008) as Zee *Born of Earth (2008) as Mayor *Touching Home (2008) as Clyde Winston *Humboldt County (2008) as Jack *Law & Order (2008) as Dr. David Lingard *Halloween (2007) as Sheriff Lee Brackett *The Wizard of Gore (2007) as Dr. Chong *The List (2007) as Johan Gabini *Sinner (2007) as Caddie *Deadwood (2004-2006) as Doc Cochran (36 episodes) *Pulse (2006) as Thin Bookish Guy *The Great War of Magellan (2005) as Swan (short) *Gun (2005) as Reverend Josiah Reed (video game, voice) *The Wild Blue Yonder (2005) as The Alien *Drop Dead Sexy (2005) as Herman *The Devil's Due at Midnight (2004) as The Dark One (video short) *Seed of Chucky (2004) as Chucky (voice) *El padrino (2004) as Cyrus *Dead Scared (2004) as Professor Kapps *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) as Grima Wormtongue (extended edition) *Vlad (2003) as Radescu *The Box (2003) as Stan *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) as Grima Wormtongue *The Calling (2002) as B.B. Gallen *Run Like Hell (2002) as Fred (video game, voice) *Ponderosa (2001-2002) as Maurice "Frenchy" Devereaux (8 episodes) *Soulkeeper (2001) as Mr. Pascal *The Ghost (2001) as Lt. Garland *Myst III: Exile (2001) as Saavedro (video game, voice) *Cypress Edge (2000) as Colin McCammon *The Prophecy 3: The Ascent (2000) as Zealotc (video) *Shadow Hours (2000) as Roland Montague *The Diary of the Hurdy-Gurdy Man (1999) as Gabriel *The Storytellers (1999) as The Professor *Silicon Towers (1999) as Alton *The Hunger (1999) as Manno *Norm (1999) as The Devil *Interceptor Force (1999) as Weber *The Magnificent Seven (1999) as Rupert Brauner *Playing Patti (1998) as Michael Salesman *Brown's Requiem (1998) as Edwards *Bride of Chucky (1998) as Chucky (voice) *Urban Legend (1998) as Michael McDonnell (uncredited) *Progeny (1998) as Dr. Bert Clavell *Senseless (1998) as Dr. Wheedon *Jamaica Beat (1997) as Tom Peterson *Alien: Resurrection (1997) as Dr. Jonathan Gediman *Best Men (1997) as The Vet *Millennium (1997) as Dennis Hoffman *Nightwatch (1997) as Duty Doctor *A Step Toward Tomorrow (1996) as Kirby *Sworn to Justice (1996) as Teddy *Star Trek: Voyager (1996) as Crewman Lon Suder (3 episodes) *If Looks Could Kill (1996) as Gene Hanson *Midnight Heat (1996) as Thomas Payne *Babylon 5 (1995) as Brother Edward *Bless This House (1995) as Jimmy *Phoenix (1995) as Reiger *Escape to Witch Mountain (1995) as Luther/Bruno *Escape from Terror: The Teresa Stamper Story (1995) as Sheriff Bill Douglass *Murder in the First (1995) as Byron Stamphill *A Worn Path (1994) as Hunter *Death Machine (1994) as Jack Dante *Color of Night (1994) as Clark *The X-Files (1994) as Luther Lee Boggs *Tales from the Crypt (1993) as Virgil *Wild Palms (1993) as Chickie Levitt (TV miniseries, 3 episodes) *Trauma (1993) as Dr. Lloyd *Amos & Andrew (1993) as Officer Donnie Donaldson *Critters 4 (1992) as Al Bert *Final Judgement (1992) as Father Tyrone (video) *London Kills Me (1991) as Hemingway the Restaurant Manager *Cerro Torre: Schrei aus Stein (1991) as Fingerless *Child's Play 3 (1991) as Chucky (voice) *Body Parts (1991) as Remo Lacey *Chaindance (1991) as Johnny *Jungle Fever (1991) as Leslie *Murder Blues (1991) as John Barnes *Child's Play 2 (1990) as Chucky (voice) *Graveyard Shift (1990) as Tucker Cleveland/The Exterminator *Grim Prairie Tales: Hit the Trail... to Terror (1990) as Farley *The Exorcist III (1990) as The Gemini Killer *Hidden Agenda (1990) as Paul Sullivan *Spontaneous Combustion (1990) as Sam *Horseplayer (1990) as Bud Cowan *Desperado: The Outlaw Wars (1989) as Camillus Fly *Sonny Boy (1989) as Weasel *Murder, She Wrote (1989) as Dr. Overman *Terror on Highway 91 (1989) as Keith Evans *Mississippi Burning (1988) as Deputy Clinton Pell *Child's Play (1988) as Charles Lee Ray/Chucky *Medium Rare (1987) as Mitch *Fatal Beauty (1987) as Leo Nova *Deadly Nightmares (1987) as Billy Baltimore, Jr. *Miami Vice (1987) as Joey Wyatt *Moonlighting (1986) as Father McDonovan *Rage of Angels: The Story Continues (1986) as Seymour Bourne *Impure Thoughts (1986) as Kevin Harrington *Vengeance: The Story of Tony Cimo (1986) as Lamar Sands *Blue Velvet (1986) as Raymond *Spenser: For Hire (1986) as Maxie Lyons *The Equalizer (1986) as Fenn *Istanbul (1985) as Martin Klamski *Dune (1984) as Piter De Vries *Tales of the Unexpected (1984) as Hitchhiker *Desire, the Vampire (1982) as Paul *Kennedy's Children (1982) as Mark *Ragtime (1981) as Younger Brother *Heaven's Gate (1980) as Mr. Eggleston *Guyana Tragedy: The Story of Jim Jones (1980) as David Langtree *Wise Blood (1979) as Hazel Motes *Studs Lonigan (1979) as Danny O'Neill (TV miniseries) *Sergeant Matlovich vs. the U.S. Air Force (1978) as Sgt. Leonard Matlovich *Eyes of Laura Mars (1978) as Tommy Ludlow *Group Portrait with a Lady (1977) as Boris Koltowski *Visions (1977) as Robert McEvoy *The Mound Builders (1976) as Chad Jasker *One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975) as Billy Bibbit 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People